


Worth Every Penny

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Abuse of Authority - but it's so silly I don't think it would freak anyone out, Blue Christmeth madness, Crack, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IRS Special Agent Rodarte-Quayle assumes Skyler dressed that way to seduce her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Every Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toastpiercer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastpiercer/gifts), [Sylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestris/gifts).



Skyler experimented with different amounts of pink bra peeking from under her dress. She wanted to be right on the cusp of trashy. Once enough time had passed, she got into character and rushed to the meeting room. 

The building had the smell of a DMV, or more ominously, a courtroom. She opened the door, confident in her facade of incompetence. When she saw that the investigator was a sharply dressed, intelligent looking woman, that confidence faltered a little. 

Ted introduced her to IRS-CI Special Agent Rodarte-Quayle. Although they had not planned it in advance, his nervousness made him play right into Skyler’s little fiction. 

“Skyler’s not just my head bookkeeper. She can sing exactly like Marilyn Monroe.” He shook his head as they all sat back down. “I don’t know why I said that.” He shrugged. “Maybe it’s that dress on you.” 

The agent was not amused. “Actually, Mr. Beneke, I’m going to need you to leave the room.” 

“Oh. Should I wait? Or?”

“No. You can go home. We’ll be in touch.”

“Okay. Well, I guess I’ll leave you ladies to it then.”

The agent closed her folder and gave Skyler an appraising look. “You thought the agent would be a man. Are you still interested in working something out?”

Skyler was taken aback. “In exchange for 600,000 dollars?”

“Of course not. He still has to pay. I’m only offering a guarantee that I won’t investigate _your_ involvement.” 

Skyler blushed at her mistake.

Lydia added, “Though, I’m sure you’re worth every penny.”


End file.
